<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un-Beta by UnproblematicMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164998">Un-Beta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe'>UnproblematicMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has two confessions to make to Aziraphale. Unfortunately the angel cannot listen right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un-Beta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/gifts">sadwendigo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first solo try on Omegaverse. It’s for sadwendigo since without her I would have never started dabbling in this territory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was pacing. No, that wouldn’t do. He forced himself to stand still and face his target.</p><p>“Angel,” he said. “I need to tell you something. Two things, actually. First: I’m in love with you. For a while now. A long while. Since we went out for oysters in Rome I think, but I noticed when we fought over the Holy Water how much I care for you. You are my best friend, but I also love you. Number Two…”</p><p>Crowley paused, staring at his own face in the large mirror. Sighing, he rubbed his face.</p><p>“Right, that’s the point where I should let him speak, probably,” he mumbled to himself.</p><p>After a while he said in the softest voice he could muster: “Oh dear, you are my best friend, too. But anything beyond that, I cannot offer.”</p><p>“That’s okay, angel,” he answered to himself in his normal voice. “Your friendship is the most important thing to me. Dinner?”</p><p>He knew that in reality a one-sided confession of love would not go over so smoothly, but the most important thing was to assure Aziraphale that Crowley’s loyalty, company and friendship was not depending on Aziraphale loving him back or agreeing to sexual encounters.</p><p>But there was the chance that Aziraphale loved him, too. Not exactly a tiny chance. Crowley could be a little dense sometimes, but he had seen the looks and glances Aziraphale gave him. How could he have missed Aziraphale’s face lighting up at seeing Crowley or the bright smiles aimed at him?</p><p>“Okay,” he murmured. “Let’s say he gives me one of those smiles and says he loves me, too.”</p><p>After clearing his throat, he addressed the mirror once more.</p><p>“That’s nice to hear, angel,” he purred seductively. “But there is something you should know about me. I never lied to you, but there is something I hid from you…” he paused and sighed. Even practicing to admit to deceiving Aziraphale was hard. “I… am not really a beta. I’m an alpha.”</p><p>It was difficult to keep eye contact with his own mirror image after the confession so in front of Aziraphale he would probably stare at the floor right now. There was no way of knowing how Aziraphale would react to this so Crowley decided to just go on.</p><p>“I know, I know,” he said. “An alpha and a beta is not a common combination, but we both have seen it through history and it works, right? And hey, I hid this from you successfully which means I have my instincts under control. Outside my ruts I’m like any other guy. We can have sex like other couples. During my ruts we should stick to handjobs because my knot… argghh!” Exasperated and annoyed with himself Crowley threw his hands up. “Don’t talk about sex and handjobs right after a love confession, idiot!”</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>“I have my instincts under control,” he repeated softly. “I haven’t been with an omega since 1862, didn’t even think of touching anyone else but you. I will always be faithful to you, angel.” Crowley sighed. “Yes, that’s better.”</p><p>With a look of grim determination Crowley nodded to himself in the mirror. Tonight was the night. He would saunter into the bookshop and say his piece before they went to dinner. Or maybe better after? Why spoil a perfectly good dinner with the shadow of a failed love confession hanging over it. Then again, why spoil a dinner with the prospect of a love confession of unknown effect? Maybe he should…</p><p>A frantic sets of knocks at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. Rolling his eyes he stalked towards the door.</p><p>“Mrs. Faversham!” he said as he ripped the door open. “I told you I do NOT keep a giant snake in my… angel?”</p><p>Sure enough it was Aziraphale, Crowley’s favorite angel and bookshop owner, but he didn’t look like himself at the moment. Usually very considerate of his appearance, Aziraphale stood in front of his oldest friend with his waistcoat unbuttoned, his blond curls disheveled and tiny pearls of sweat running down the pale skin of his temples. Not for long, well, the standing part. He practically fell into Crowley’s arms who caught him at the last second.</p><p>“Aziraphale!” Crowley pulled his friend into his flat and kicked the door shut.</p><p>Carefully he let Aziraphale down to check on him. The angel was now kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Angel, are you hurt? Did someone attack you? Do you need…” Crowley stopped in the middle of his concerned questioning as he caught a whiff of something sweet and enticing. A wonderful smell suddenly filled his nostrils, causing a shiver down his spine and a warm feeling in his groin area. It was suddenly harder to think and only his urge to protect the distressed angel kept him on track.</p><p>“I’m not hurt Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed out. “But I…oh bugger it all. Crowley, this is not how I wanted to tell you. But it can’t be helped now.”</p><p>“Wh…what?” Crowley managed through the silky veil forming in front of his eyes and mind.</p><p>“I’m not a beta,” Aziraphale confessed. “I’m an omega..”</p><p>Suddenly Aziraphale pressed his legs together and a little whine escaped him. The sound echoed through Crowley’s body and he fought the urge to grab the angel’s knees and force his legs apart to get more of the sweet smell emanating from there.</p><p>“I planned on telling you in a… well, not like this,” Aziraphale chuckled nervously, “but cutting ties with Heaven seems to have messed with my cycle and my heat surprised me on my way to the grocery story. The human alphas I can handle. But apparently several angelic and demonic alphas are in the area. I escaped while they were fighting, but…oh Lord, that hurts…”</p><p>“You need a place protected from them,” Crowley finished the sentence for Aziraphale after swallowing hard.</p><p>“Right,” Aziraphale smiled weakly before whimpering and biting his lips. “When my heat is over, we can talk. Just lock me up for a week to hide me from the alp…oh!”</p><p>Aziraphale’s nostrils flared and his eyes met Crowley’s for the first time since he had fallen into the demon’s flat. Crowley could only imagine how wide blown his pupils must be right now and he saw that Aziraphale saw.</p><p>“Yeah. ‘Oh’,” Crowley tried to joke. “Guess I needn’t feel so bad about disguising as a beta after all.”</p><p>“I… you...an alpha.”</p><p>“Hmhm,” Crowley pressed out while his erection pressed against his pants.</p><p>“I should probably leave?”</p><p>“Oh, you should,” Crowley laughed without humor. “But you can’t.”</p><p>As if to emphasize his point his hands moved almost on their own accord. One grabbing the back of the angel’s beautiful neck, the other digging into one of the broad inviting hips.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale whined.</p><p>“Sorry, angel.” Crowley shook his head. “But I can’t. I can’t allow you getting out there. Not when I know that there are other alphas out there, wanting to touch you.”</p><p>He moved closer to Aziraphale and buried his face in the slope between the angel’s shoulder and neck. Deeply inhaling the sweet smell, he tightened his possessive grip and finally brought his lips to Aziraphale’s ear.</p><p>“You don’t want them to touch you, do you?” he asked in a whisper.</p><p>“No.” Aziraphale frantically shook his head.</p><p>“That’s why you came to me, right? You knew I’d protect you. Keep you safe.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And I will.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“They can’t have you,” Crowley said low voiced.</p><p>“No, they can’t,” Aziraphale breathed out, rubbing his cheek against Crowley’s.</p><p>Crowley’s hand found its way into Aziraphale’s hair. Growling he grabbed the blond curls and carefully, but resolutely pulled the angel’s head back to stare into his eyes.</p><p>Aziraphale’s pupils were blown wide, deep black pools surrounded by the sky blue Crowley adored so much.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Crowley stated.</p><p>“Yours,” Aziraphale nodded.</p><p>Crowley pulled their chests flush together and pressed his lips on Aziraphale’s. They both parted their lips almost immediately at the first contact, exchanging a greedy and openmouthed kiss that left them both breathless. Slowly and delicately Crowley lowered Aziraphale to the floor and all but ripped off the angel’s clothes.</p><p>*</p><p>Aziraphale was vaguely aware that his original reason to come here was pretty much the opposite of what was happening right now.</p><p>But actually, he could not care less.</p><p>This was right. He was naked, wet and spread out wide like an offering to the only one he had ever loved and would ever love. And Crowley appreciated it. The strong scent of an aroused alpha poured from Crowley’s body like from a cornucopia and Aziraphale wanted to bathe in it. The elegant dark granite floor felt cold against his back, but Crowley burned so hot above him.</p><p>The demon had shredded their clothes to pieces, but that did not matter as well. What mattered was the delicious pain applied by sharp teeth to the sensitive skin at his neck that mixed so sweetly with the pleasurable feeling of a hard cock rubbing against his wet folds. But Crowley did not leave it at that. He kissed Aziraphale one more time before his mouth wandered down the angel’s body, marking him with teeth and nails, leaving a trail of purple and red on Aziraphale’s white skin.</p><p>“Mine,” Crowley would growl occasionally and every time Aziraphale would nod and moan in agreement.</p><p>When finally, after what seemed like an eternity of sweet torture, Crowley’s lips arrived at Aziraphale’s lower body and the alpha’s large hands roughly grabbed Aziraphale’s knees to spread the broad legs, the angel felt like crying of pure relief. Dexterous fingers tenderly stroke along the outer labia before parting them carefully. Crowley’s hot breath rushed over the angel’s vulva, mingling with the wetness covering the sensitive area.</p><p>But suddenly all movement ceased. Confused, Aziraphale lifted his head and looked down at Crowley. The demon kneeled between the angel’s thighs, stared at the ground and took deep breaths.</p><p>“No,” he finally pressed out. “Not like this.”</p><p>Lacking his usual elegance, the demon clumsily scrambled to his feet.</p><p>“Get up, angel,” he said.</p><p>“What? No!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “<em>You</em> get back <em>here</em>!”</p><p>“I said ‘get up, angel’,” Crowley repeated, this time enforcing his demand with the dominant rumble of an alpha’s voice. With a stern look he held his hand out to Aziraphale.</p><p>Still pouting, Aziraphale took the offered hand and allowed Crowley to pull him up. Then he was dragged through Crowley’s flat. Initially he hoped Crowley just took him to bed, but since the night before the trial he knew Crowley’s flat and whined in frustration when they passed by Crowley’s bedroom.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“Shower.”</p><p>“Whyyyy?”</p><p>“You’re not thinking clearly,” Crowley stated before mumbling: “And neither am I.”</p><p>Thinking clearly? Aziraphale was thinking absolutely clearly. He <em>clearly</em> needed Crowley’s cock and knot buried inside his cunt and he <em>clearly</em> needed it now. It could not be any clearer. But the stupid alpha seemed to be confused about this.</p><p>Aziraphale was pushed into Crowley’s bathroom. Several lights, reflected from a large mirror, illuminated the dark grey marble walls and revealed large shower. Crowley opened the acrylic glass door and maneuvered them both inside the stall.</p><p>Through lust hazed eyes Aziraphale watched Crowley turn on the water. So shower sex? Alright. Aziraphale was fine with that. As long as Crowley would get on with it alrea… He squealed as ice cold water hit his heated skin.</p><p>“What the…”</p><p>Oh Lord. The aching between his legs remained, but with every moment spent under the cold stream his ability of coherent thought returned. He had behaved like a harlot, writhing on Crowley’s floor like a needy slut. He had taken advantage of the alpha’s instinct and almost succeeded in doing so.</p><p>“Oh, dear!” he exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, Crowley! I… I really didn’t know you were an alpha. I would have never put you in this situation.”</p><p>Crowley’s expression was inscrutable.</p><p>“It’s alright, angel,” Crowley said, toneless. “I didn’t know what you are either. And nothing happened.”</p><p>“Yes, fortunately. I would have never forgiven myself, had I caused you to do something you didn’t want.”</p><p>Crowley snorted.</p><p>“What<em> I </em>didn’t want?” he asked incredulously. “Aziraphale, I want you! I can barely contain myself.”</p><p>“That… that’s my heat,” said Aziraphale dismissively. “My scent…”</p><p>“Angel, I wanted you when I thought you were a beta. Now that I know better can you imagine what’s going on in my brain? Not even to speak of my dick.”</p><p>He pointed at his still rock hard erection and Aziraphale blushed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yes, I swear to Go… Satan… to anything that’s Holy or Unholy,” Crowley insisted. “I was on my way to you, confessing my love – well, I probably would’ve chickened out again. But the plan was to convince you that an alpha can make a beta perfectly happy.”</p><p>“You? Want me?” Aziraphale asked in disbelief. “You could have anyone you want. And you want the boring and chubby bookworm?”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Crowley growled. “I want the remarkable and beautiful bookworm.”</p><p>Aziraphale felt warm all over at this lovely words. It was hard to believe they were aimed at him.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley,” he said. “You really mean that?”</p><p>“Of course I mean that,” Crowley answered.</p><p>“Then why are we here under a cold shower and not in your bed?” Aziraphale asked doubtfully.</p><p>“Because I wanted to talk first.”</p><p>“Well,” Aziraphale scrutinizing looked up at the shower head, pouring cold water down on them. “This isn’t exactly romantic.”</p><p>“It’s not ideal,” Crowley admitted with a shrug. “But that’s my only chance to focus. Because…” his eyes wandered down Aziraphale’s body, “Satan, you’re beautiful!”</p><p>He reached out for a second but dropped his arms quickly. “But I need to know if it’s not <em>you</em> doing something you’ll regret later.”</p><p>Aziraphale did not know what to say. This was confusing and he was still aroused. The cold water helped, but still it was hard to find the right words.</p><p>“I’m in love with you, Crowley,” he finally said quietly. “It never bothered me that you were a beta. I have never been with an alpha and I never wanted to because they were not you. I just thought you wouldn’t be interested in me, because I’m…”</p><p>“If you say anything self-demeaning now, angel, I will bend you over the sink and slap that enticing ass until it is flaming red,” Crowley said darkly.</p><p>The angel felt his face heat up.</p><p>“That… is not as threatening as you seem to think,” he spoke teasingly before he could stop himself.</p><p>A broad grin formed on Crowley’s face. Chuckling he grabbed Aziraphale’s neck and kissed him softly.</p><p>“Still you shouldn’t talk badly about yourself,” he said after a while. “I’m the alpha here and I forbid it. Are we clear?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s knees weakened under Crowley’s touch and due to his words.</p><p>“Yes, alpha,” he whispered and Crowley’s grip tightened.</p><p>“Oh, I like that,” he rumbled into Aziraphale’s neck while his erection rubbed against the angel’s soft stomach.</p><p>“Crowley, I…”</p><p>“I know. I can’t wait any longer either. You’re really sure about this?”</p><p>“I have never been so sure in my life before.”</p><p>Crowley nodded and reached for the faucet.</p><p>*</p><p>The second the flow of cold water stopped, Crowley felt like burning again and when he took Aziraphale’s warm hand, he knew that the angel fared no better.</p><p>Now that he knew that the feelings were mutual and that Aziraphale wanted to be with him and only him, there was no stopping Crowley. Aziraphale was his omega and he would make sure everybody knew.</p><p>Only a short moment after they entered the master bedroom Aziraphale was on his back at the soft mattress of Crowley’s four-poster bed. Immediately he spread his legs for Crowley, offering himself again and this time Crowley could accept the gift without shame or guilt.</p><p>With a smug smile he positioned himself between Aziraphale’s luscious thighs, rubbing his cock against the soft wet folds of Aziraphale’s vulva again. Then he bend down to kiss the angel again, soft and sweet first, growing wilder and dirtier with every passing second.</p><p>When Crowley moved away, Aziraphale’s pretty face was flushed and his pupils wide. Whimpering softly, he beckoned Crowley closer and it was hard to resist. Hard but not impossible.</p><p>“I wonder if I can make you beg,” Crowley purred.</p><p>“You probably could, but could you before discorporating yourself?” Aziraphale answered sweetly. “After all, patience is a virtue. Not exactly your métier.”</p><p>“The cold shower left you much too coherent, angel,” Crowley said with a raised brow and a grin. With demonic speed he dove down to pick up his work where he had left it before dragging Aziraphale to the bathroom. Only this time he did not hesitate. He spread the creamy thighs and dipped his index finger in the hot wetness surrounding Aziraphale’s entrance. Then, without a reprieve, he pushed it inside the virginal hole. Encouraged by sweet moans falling from Aziraphale’s pink lips, he let his tongue flick over the swollen clit. He could not help grinning when Aziraphale cried out and grabbed his hair.</p><p>“Are you forgetting your place, little omega?” he chuckled in between the long stripes he licked across the sweet little pearl between his angel’s legs.</p><p>“Sorry,” Aziraphale whimpered, disentangled his fingers and let his hands fall beside his body.</p><p>“Good angel,” Crowley said and picked up the pace of his ministrations.</p><p>This was Heaven. Well, it was not – he knew that first hand – but this was better. Sweet little Aziraphale, usually so feisty and bratty, now pliant and obediently writhing and moaning under his touch. After a while the broad hips started twitching, the tight hole pulsated and the angel’s breathing became erratic.</p><p>“Please,” Aziraphale whimpered, pushing weakly against Crowley’s head. “Not like this. With you inside me, please.”</p><p>Crowley halted. As lovely as teasing and torturing Aziraphale was, he could not deny this sweet request. His heart swelled at the thought of the divine omega wanting him so badly, wanting to experience this with their bodies united. Quickly he slithered up his angel’s soft body, bringing them face to face.</p><p>“I love you so much, angel,” he whispered and thumbed away a stray tear running down Aziraphale’s cheek.</p><p>“I love you, too, Crowley,” Aziraphale answered and pleaded: “Make me yours, please.”</p><p>Crowley drew in a sharp breath at these words. A possessive growl formed deep inside his throat and he nodded.</p><p>“I will, Aziraphale,” he said.</p><p>He used his legs to keep Aziraphale’s apart and positioned his dripping erection at the angel’s entrance. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed in. He groaned as he breached his angel carefully, answered by a soft sigh of relief from Aziraphale. The omega had his head thrown back into the pillow. His eyes were closed, his lips parted in bliss and his cherub cheeks red with heat. He spread his legs even wider for his alpha and rolled his hips against Crowley’s, urging him to go deeper and faster. And Crowley did.</p><p>With every thrust he went harder until he was driving in and out the tight wet hole at an almost frantic pace. But Aziraphale welcomed it and encouraged him between his moans, whimpers and sighs.</p><p>“Yes, darling, like that.” “Perfect.” Crowley! You feel so good.” “Yes, yes, please, alpha.”</p><p>Crowley swore to never forget a single syllable from that sweet mouth, never forget the tiniest expression on Aziraphale’s face and never forget that wonderful tight hot wetness that stretched around his cock.</p><p>He could feel his knot swell just as Aziraphale’s walls were starting to pulsate around his member.</p><p>“Angel,” was all he could muster to breathe out as Aziraphale wailed beneath him, his cunt gripping Crowley’s cock tight and blunt nails digging into his back.</p><p>Only a second later, his knot linked their bodies inside and Crowley found his release as well. Hot and wet inside Aziraphale. Due to the connection he could not move as far in and out as before but the harder were his shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.</p><p>“Angel, angel, angel,” he repeated all over again as he collapsed on top of his lovers.</p><p>Soft hands stroke his hair for a while, but then Aziraphale apparently drifted to sleep, his arm sliding off Crowley and dropping to the mattress.</p><p>Smiling Crowley turned them sideward to take the weight off Aziraphale’s body while they could not disconnect. With a dopey grin he observed the angel’s sleep, tenderly stroking the soft cheeks. He fell asleep with Aziraphale in his arms and on his mind.</p><p>Aziraphale, his lover, his best friend, his angel. Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos, leave a comment and/or find me on tumblr: https://unproblematicme.tumblr.com/</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>